Deeper Shades of Purple
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Doctor Is In Therapy Thread Deeper Shades of Purple 34 Comments HenryRoseQuartz HenryRoseQuartz @DrHenryRose 2 years ago ( The doctor makes his rounds, his books quickly filling with bereaved Lodgers. "There's always room for more. Don't hesitate to comment if your character needs help.") Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Catt Hatter ( Sure enough, Catt was sitting in her favourite window seat, her eyes fixed on the page, but seeing little to nothing of the actual story written there. A small hand rises to knock gently against wood, announcing the doctor's presence. The tell tale sensation of grief- stale, old, numbing, clings to the air. He carefully perches himself across from her, adopting a tone- soft, calm, like waves of rose scented bathwater. So very typical for a psychiatrist. ) Poe has quite a knack for expressing the darkest of mankind's thoughts, wouldn't you say? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Catt looked up as he took a seat, then looked back at the page and the story for grounding. "Yeah. I wonder why he's so adept at it. It's so easy to get lost in the words, and shadows that he wrote." She trailed off, the dark vision in her mind swaying, calling for her attention. 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Catt Hatter • 2 years ago He must have gone through some hard times, it takes experience to know what darkness tastes like. ( He looks into Catt's eyes with an almost searching expression, watching her being pulled toward the murky waters of her dissociation. ) It's okay to feel pain. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago She blinked at the statement. "That, came out of nowhere. But you're right." Her gaze slid to looking out across the rooftops outside. "Pain, is a normal part of life, and it would be wrong to condemn someone for feeling it." 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Moreso, it would be wrong to avoid it. ( He glances to the book. ) I don't know what kind of life Mr. Poe must have led, but I can tell you one thing. He must have felt marginally better for having let his pain through his quill 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited What's wrong with avoiding pain? Catt wondered tiredly, her eyes sliding shut. "I'm sure he must have." Above her, the pendulum swung back and forth on its axle. Slowly. Lazily. The sound of it slicing through the air, soothing. She sighed and looked over the sun and shadow painted rooftops again. Such visions weren't for having in pleasant company, or any company for that matter. It was inconsiderate to be mired in her own dark fantasies when someone else might need encouragement. Selfish too. And pathetic. Sickening. "What brings you here on this, warm, evening?" She offered a smile. 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( He answers with a soft, tired sigh. ) Oh, just making my rounds. I thought I'd take a short rest from all the cares of the day. ( In truth, he was lying. The numbness and the pain each fought in turn, the scent of their war clinging to the air, leading to this spot like a trail of dampened bread crumbs. If he had truly wanted peace, he'd have found it in the garden "Or in Shaya's words" But in truth, he couldn't afford such a rest. Not when so many were in danger and he was trained to keep them safe from themselves. He couldn't leave these people to die. He buries this thought beneath a charming smile, eyes conveying a subtle concern. ) How about you? 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited "I like to come here to read, and relax. There's so many good stories to escape into on these shelves." She smiled and laid a bookmark across the page before shutting the covers around it. The warm light made the roof tiles look almost red. The last room held a clock, and the black tapestries were bathed in a deep blood light that shone through the stained window. The grave-clothed figure turned it's haunting eyes on her. "Do you have any favourite books or stories?" 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Hyde without a Jekyll ( "No, no!" Alice insisted. She stopped shaking her hand and examined it. A tad red but nothing more. "Just startled me." She repeated with a smile. He answers her with a smile of his own. ) You let me know if that changes, they say a kiss always makes the wound heal faster. ( He winks before turning back to the oven, peering through the glass, scrutinizing each cookie. He glances back at her. ) How hungry are you? 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Her smile soften at the kind sentiment, but was quickly side tract at the prospect of cookies once again. "Oh um..." She looked at the ground and blushed, embarrassed by having her afternoon snack so soon after lunch, "...pretty hungry. Are you here for some cookies too?" 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited ( The corner of his lip curls further to form a cat-like smile. He raises a hand, clad in a large oven mitt, and slides the mitt off. ) I'm here to make the cookies. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago She gasped and her eyes lit up at his statement. He's been making the cookies! 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Tairais ( "That'd be wonderful. Just don't try and wake him up by poking him or anything- poor soul's gonna be uh. Twitchy, for a while." ) I can only imagine! He'll be needing every minute of rest he can get and I'll be here when he's ready. You don't have to worry. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago (( Wonderful ^^ Thank you very much! I'll try to poke him in the right direction when it's a good time )) 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago The Fox ( "Ah, absolutely! How do you want to do this?" ) More importantly, how would he like to do this? 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago He'd probably come by to visit! Since Catt mentioned him, he'd probably drop by to see if you're in. Would that work? 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz The Fox • 2 years ago That would work perfectly well! thank you 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago ( Alright, here we go! ) Utterson let out a long sigh as he walked down the street, making his way home from the courthouse. He had successful trial, his client was proven innocent of all wrongdoing and would be receiving payments from the prosecution sometime within the next month or so. After staying behind, signing the proper paper work and talking to his client on what to do next, he had let his client take his hansom home. And so he found himself making the long trip home by foot. All he wanted was to take a nap, to sleep the rest of the day away. Looking around, he spotted the Society in the distance. He pulled his pocket watch out to check the time. He still had time, he could pop in, see if that Doctor Rose was in, then arrange for an appointment some other time. Letting out a wide yawn, he made his way to the Society as fast as he could reasonably muster. He made it to the door, forgetting to knock as he entered the building tiredly. Utterson placed his coat and hat on the coat hanger near the door and stood still for a moment to yawn again. 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz The Fox • 2 years ago ( There in the hall, a curvaceous strawberry strides across the marble floor, empty tea tray in hand. He pauses when he hears the door open and changes his course, smile brightening ever so slightly. ) Hello there sir! 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Utterson jumped slightly at Dr. Rose's appearance. He straightened his clothes out and addressed the stranger. His face shifted into a more energetic one but it was clear that he did this out of politeness. " Good afternoon! I'm looking for Dr. Rose. Would you know if he's here right now? " 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Miss-Dreamerkat ( "Kito needs to be one of those people." The doctor tilts his head, as if to turn and look to the voice's source ) And would Kito like to be one of these people? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago (If he trusts you, which I have a feeling he will.) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago (I'm back from vacation!) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago (Mz. Hydddeeee!) *She freezes.* Oh HELL no! I served my nickel you come and take me! *She takes off running.* (GET HER!) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago (( I smell John Mulaney. )) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod chatterghosts • 2 years ago ( Did I ever tell you how much I love you Doodle?) 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Oh don't worry love, she'll have to come back sooner or later. ( The edge of his lip turns up into a wolfish smirk. ) She is the night manager after all. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 2 years ago Oliver had scarcely left his room since the events of the week previous, opting to sit indoors and read. Hours and hours at a time, quietly moving through books - wasn't it all he really could do? No one could tell him he hadn't tried: every time he pondered something outside his grief, his chest began to ache. It was a warning from Elias, really -- a threat of transformation that dripped grief and numbness. He couldn't throw Elias back into the worl, he'd decided at some point. Oliver was many, many things, but he wasn't cruel. In that way, he had nowhere to go, with seemingly no one who was looking to console him, while Elias had effectively locked himself away. (He'd locked Oliver away, too, in that sense. Really, weren't they both trapped?) Neither of them had the intention of seeing the light of day any time soon. It was fine, everything was fine, they were getting by just fine. Fiona came by every day, quietly offering him that day's breakfast and lunch and then promptly fleeing the scene. -- Flowers, bouquets, apologies, condolences were collecting at his door. It was like they'd stamped the word 'grieving' into the very walls of the room. 5 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz chatterghosts • 2 years ago • edited ( knock knock knock Three gentle raps on a wooden door, the scent of roses and the sweetness of freshly baked cookies. These greeted the pair that day, in between the comings and goings of the people outside. A voice carries though the door albeit slightly muffled. ) Oliver...Elias? 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Oliver's breath came to a juddering halt. Momentarily, Elias was dormant - for once, he could do as he pleased. Sitting upright fully now, he stifled a yawn and rested against the wall. "The door's open." 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Alicia sat in her room all day. Nyx had to go to the kitchen to get her food. She refused to leave. She hardly spoke, she only wrote in a journal she refused to let Nyx read and guarded with her life. Nyx constantly tried to convince her to get help with her grief, but she insisted she was handling it; the two of them both knew she had dealt with this before. She grew very fond of someone she didn't know too well but cared about nonetheless, and then they died in one way or another... she wasn't going to seek help on her own. Maybe help could seek her. 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago ( And there it was- a gentle knock on her door, the scent of chamomile wafting in through the cracks. A voice, melodic and soft, follows) Miss Ghast? 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Alicia looked up from her journal, going to the door and opening it. She wasn't a sobbing mess, that was good. She smiled, but she didn't think she had met this person. "Um... hello...!" 2 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lewis at last found a moment between crises and obligations to book a session with Dr. Rose. It had been some time since they'd last spoken privately. An eventful couple of months, to be sure. They'd have much to talk about. * * * The day of the session arrived. Weir pulled out his pocketwatch, checked the time, put it back, then knocked on the door. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy